


LIBERTAÇÃO

by Pereira_Penguim



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pereira_Penguim/pseuds/Pereira_Penguim
Summary: A transformação e a libertação de uma mente atormentada pela solidão em Asgard. As angústias e anseios de Hilda de Polaris, vistas por seus olhos.





	

Os olhos ressecavam expostos ao vento frio e cortante, a boca pálida rachava e o corpo todo estremecia. E não podia ser diferente, independente de sua vontade. E então, mais uma vez derrotada pelo frio, voltou para dentro do palácio, vestiu um pesado casaco de peles e retornou à sacada. Ainda que munida de cobertura não se privaria de algo mais. Gostava da vista dali e iria apreciá-la.

Com o queixo apoiado pelas mãos geladas olhava com pesar a cidade lá embaixo. O povo pacato levando sua vida simples. Seguros pela força dos Guerreiros Deuses. Pela fé de Hilda de Polaris. Ignoravam os sacrifícios da sacerdotisa. As horas a fio que passava sob o vento cortante, as exaustivas orações para pedir segurança àquele povo ignorante e sem fé. E orações para agradecer...

Agradecer? Sim... Agradecer por nunca vislumbrarem o calor nem a luz do sol. Por serem castigados por intermináveis tempestades de gelo. Por suas paupérrimas plantações sucumbirem ao impiedoso frio... Por ter abandonado sua vida, sua família e seu amor para se tornar uma das mais poderosas e solitárias mulheres de Asgard: A sacerdotisa de Odin. Aquela que deve orar pelo povo. Que deve provar a fé que eles não têm. Sacrificar o que eles não sacrificam... E sofrer o que eles não sofrem...

Mas estão todos bem. Protegidos. Confortáveis com a ignorância... Tamanha ignorância! Desrespeito. Não lembram de sua sacerdotisa. Não a conhecem, nem a reconhecem pelos sacrifícios. Na há glória em ser sacerdotisa. A conversa não passava de hipocrisia. Artimanhas para iludir uma jovem que sonhava em se casar... Para persuadi-la a largar tudo e servir com lealdade à Odin. E orar por um povo que esqueceu de seu deus. E de sua sacerdotisa.

Não foi sempre assim. Ah não... Quando precisaram dela os clérigos ajoelharam-se. Falavam em profecia. Ela era a escolhida. Não poderia ser ninguém senão ela. E sua família, seu amado, os seus sonhos? Ora, nada disso era mais importante que o povo... Sim, o povo... Grande coisa! Abandonou tudo pelo povo! E o que recebeu?

Solidão...

Tinha uma modesta morada. Agora tem um enorme palácio... A família era grande, a casa era quente. Agora vaga à esmo pelos infindáveis corredores. Tudo tão vazio. Frio. Deserto. Muitas vezes teve vontade de gritar. E ao explodir todo o ar de seus pulmões tudo que ouviu em resposta foi o eco de sua própria voz.

Pelo povo... Por uma população de ignorantes. Que desconhecem os sacrifícios que é feito por eles. Que não a reconhecem na rua. Que não a glorificam, que não respeitam. E ainda se tratam como animais. Roubam, matam... Será que é difícil dar um pouco de valor pelo que lhes é feito?

Ela lhes dera a vida... O mínimo que poderia querer é que vivessem em paz. Mas sequer isso conseguem. Ingratos! É o que são!

O que vale dar à vida por anônimos? Por quem a desconhece?

Valeria a pena...?

Sempre achou que valeu... Mas agora...

Talvez não agüente viver sem o que lhe foi tirado.

Ia casar-se. Gostava do homem que lhe fora prometido. Estava pronta para se entregar a ele. Estava pronta para se tornar mulher, mas... Até isso lhe foi negado. Como se não bastasse a privação da luz e do calor. Não poderia encontrar-se com o homem que amava. Deveria manter-se pura. Não poderia ter filhos, formar família. E até o fim de seus dias suas companhias seriam as frias paredes... O mármore, seu eterno companheiro, não escuta. Não fala. Não toca.

Vale a pena...?

É justo...?

Suspirou longamente. Mergulhou o rosto de olhos lacrimejantes nas mãos trêmulas. Soluçou baixo, escondendo sua fragilidade de ninguém.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Para onde foi o amor por sua terra?

O povo era mais importante que sua individualidade. E não só Asgard, o mundo todo dependia de seu sacrifício. O que era abrir mão de certos caprichos terrenos quando se estava em jogo toda a vida na Terra? Abrir mão de seus amores, de sua família, de seus afetos, aceitar uma vida resignada, enclausurada em frias paredes mármores, sem o reconhecimento e glória devidos... Tudo isso é válido. Um sacrifício por uma causa maior.

Agora afasta estes pensamentos revoltos de tua mente!

Está na hora de voltar às orações. Incansáveis, maçantes e nauseantes orações... Orações e sacrifícios irreais, ignorados, desvalorizados.

E ao ver o povo lá em baixo, em sua vida selvagem e rude, sentiu uma súbita náusea. Repugnância, asco. E revolta.

Sua mão fina e pálida apertou com toda a força a balaustrada da sacada. Suas unhas negras forçaram a rocha fria, desejando que fosse a carne de um daqueles ignorantes. Os músculos contraíram-se e tremiam, mergulhando todo seu corpo em um furor incontrolável e violento. Retorceu-se enquanto sentia um turbilhão de emoções e sensações inéditas invadir-lhe o peito e se espalhar pelo corpo todo junto com um calor excitante até à última ponta de seu corpo, fazendo-a lançar seu casaco e estender os braços para o alto buscando no ar frio refresco para seu corpo em chamas.

Então veio a calmaria com um gemido abafado entremeado por um suspiro...

O riso. Sádico, nervoso, excitado e violentamente obscuro. Ecoou pelo vale e pelas frias paredes de mármore, sendo ouvido por ninguém.

O suor escorreu-lhe da testa e umedeceu os olhos fixos. Possuíam agora um brilho diferente. Decidido. Livre de medos, hesitações. Olhar convicto. E os lábios corados subiam vertiginosamente, delineando um sorriso enigmático e desafiador. Intimidador.

E não sentiu mais medo de seus pensamentos. Nem receio da revolta com a ignorância do povo. Agora a sede de liberdade invadia-lhe o coração.

Está farta do frio. Da alma vazia, sendo corroída por dentro. Farta de sua própria submissão e subserviência. Farta da ignorância. Do descaso e desrespeito. Farta destes que não reconhecem os sacrifícios. Que não os valorizam nem mesmo em suas ações mais simplórias. Farta de se matarem, manchar a terra com o sangue de seus semelhantes enquanto ela dá sua vida por eles...

Farta disso tudo!

Que tudo se desfaça como o gelo exposto a sol! Que tudo seja engolido pelas águas revoltas. E que todos pereçam e provem do gelo que tomou por anos seu coração...

E agora que seu clérigo mais devotado vem a ela, tomado de preocupações, indagar sobre as orações diárias eis o que ela responde:

\- Não haverão orações hoje, Siegfried...

E antes que ele pudesse questionar, completou:

\- As coisas vão mudar por aqui... Confie em mim...

E ficou sozinha, atirada sobre seu trono.

A escassa luz através dos vitrais fazia tremeluzir em seu rosto o brilho dourado do anel que admirava.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Mais um fic repaginada e repostada!  
> Hilda de Polaris é a sacerdotisa de Odin e antagonista principal na Saga de Asgard da série clássica de CDZ, que foi tomada pelo anel de Nibelungo e ficou malvada. xD Quis mostrar que já havia um certo sofrimento e revolta antes de ela ser tomada pelo anel...  
> É isso aí, até a próxima!
> 
> Flw vlw


End file.
